What happens in Vegas ends up in the Daily Prophet
by Nemesis13
Summary: The Potter twins are going to Vegas and they're dragging their significant others with them. Draco agreed to go because he's afraid Lillith will take over the world in his absence, Hermione is going because she knows Harry will help her. Everything would have eventually ended in a rather unmemorable blur...if the twins guardian Sirius and their Aunt Bella hadn't tracked them down.


** was down most of Saturday and I couldn't access my other stories, so this happened *shrug*, enjoy**

**Short Back Story- The Potter twins survived Voldemort, but even the Dark Lord didn't know which one he'd tried cursing first, Sirius never ran after Pettigrew and instead raised the pair as his own. Just like my story 'The Lady of Slytherin' Bellatrix never joined the Death Eaters and hooked up with Remus, Draco and Hermione are head boy and girl going into their seventh years and Lilly and Harry are both Prefects.**

**Voldemort, not knowing which twin was his rival drew both of them to him at the end of the third task, unfortunatly they had both escorted Cedric thinking of him as the real Hogwarts champion ergo all three ported to him. Harry killed Peter and Lilly stunned Voldemort, they returned with Cedric and handed Tommy over to the Unspeakables so they could do unmentionable things to him. They're going on their seventh year and they're determined to have fun during their last summer of freedom.**

* * *

The honking horn outside her parents home was Hermione's first indicator that she had in fact slept in, she'd be appalled with herself if she weren't freaking out. Frantically pulling herself from her twisted sheets and stumbling out of bed she hurriedly stripped and stumbled into the shower, silently thanking Morgana that she was of age she quickly hopped out of the stall and cast several drying charms on herself. Dressing quickly in a plaid skirt and white blouse she grabbed her pre-shrunk luggage and ran through the house giving her parents quick cheerful goodbyes, as she kicked the door open sprinting down the porch steps she saw her boyfriends 1967 Chevy Impala in all its emerald glory at the end of the drive.

Harry's twin sister (and Hermione's best friend) was hanging languidly from the passenger seat window her eyes shut and brow furrowed, the ever familiar sign that Lillith Potter-Black was bored out of her skull.

"Sorry! I have no idea how I slept in like that, I'm surprised you didn't send Hedwig ahead just in case," the Gryffindor golden girl stated as she opened the back door and slid in only to meet Harry's grinning face as he leaned over the driver seat giving her a quick kiss,

"S'all right 'Mione, you know as well as I do that my sweet sisters boyfriend-" his nose wrinkled and his tone took that of disgust at this, Lillith just gave him the finger as he continued, "-will still be preening by the time we get to Malfoy Manor." Lilly for her part pulled herself fully back into the car and scowled at her twin brother,

"Oh please you and Draco are peas in a pod, I take ten minutes at most to get ready, you took after dad _and_ Sirius, how long did you spend on your hair this morning?" She was grinning as he gave her the evil eye, turning away from her he hit a few switches and the Impala lifted in the air making its way across the sky. Harry fluffed his shoulder length raven black hair a bit before replying,

"It's not my fault I inherited dad's untamable mess, lucky you only got the color from him I'm sure if I got mom's hair like you I'd be fine," Lilly snorted rolling her eyes, the aloof attitude was ruined by the playful light in her emerald gaze.

"Keep telling yourself that little brother, eventually you're going to have to admit to your effeminate tendencies," Harry glared at a her a moment before turning back to the sky growling out,

"I was born five minutes before you so stop calling me little damnit..." before Lilly could reply Hermione stuck her head between the front seats and stroked Harry's cheek a bit as she fake cooed,

"Oh Harry is anything but '_little_' dear Lillith," her friend pulled a face and shuddered,

"Hermione dear I'm sure you're aware of the term 'Too much information'? The less I know about my brothers wing wang the happier I'll be thank you very much," Harry for his part was blushing furiously shooting Hermione a mixed thankful/angry scowl, she couldn't help but find it very cute. In the silence Lillith flicked on the radio and fiddled with the dial, eventually she stopped when she heard a building up drum and guitar, exchanging a mischievous grin with her brother she belted herself in.

As Blur's 'Song 2' hit its first 'Woo Hoo!' Harry slammed his foot on the accelerator throwing Hermione into the backseat followed with Lilly cackling like her Aunt Bellatrix, the invisible flying Impala tore through the skies and in no time they were approaching Malfoy Manor. As the car landed and pulled up to the front gates Harry was proven wrong as Draco was already waiting looking aristocratically bored leaning against the marble walls lining the estate. Lillith jumped out of the car squealing,

"Dragon!" As she hopped into her surprised boyfriends arms, swinging her around a bit he exchanged kisses and placed her back on the ground, as the Prince and Princess of Slytherin slipped in the back seat Hermione hopped into the now vacant front and grabbed Harry's hand. The brunette twisted around so she could meet everyone's eyes and firmly stated,

"Now, does everyone have their papers?" Draco snorted with an 'Of course', Lilly and Harry simply nodded, "And do we all have our false papers? I'm not going all the way to the colonies and not be able to do what we went there for," as one the other three flipped out their falsified documents, all the teens were brandishing passports indicating they were in fact twenty one. "Good! Ok Harry, lets go!" Mildly amused that his rule abiding girlfriend was so enthusiastic about this little jaunt Harry flicked the switch activating the international portkey in the car's boot, with a jerk they landed on a stretch of road in the Nevada desert.

"Viva Las Vegas baby!" Lilly shouted causing Draco to wince and Harry to cackle, flooring the accelerator yet again they made for the glow on the horizon, eventually they reached the city limits and Harry pulled the Impala off to the side of the road. Hermione reached into her bag and pulled out four vials with a faintly glowing purple fluid sloshing around inside them,

"Ok these aging potions will make us look like we're in our early twenties for precisely one month, nothing should react poorly with them accept for curry so lets do our best to avoid Indian food." With that she passed out the vials and the Marauder's all aged appropriately, Lilly eyed Draco up and down and if her light purr and his deep blush were any indication she approved of what she saw. Shaking herself from her depraved reverie the ravenette lightly smacked the equally distracted Harry on the back of the head so he'd tear his gaze from Hermione,

"Come on brother dear, Black Jack, hookers, and booze await!" Snorting he started the car up and drove on, as they entered the outer edges of the city proper Draco let out a disgusted sound at the dilapidated buildings and vacant eyed locals.

"This is great Potter," it should be noted, only Harry was ever referred to as such, "If I wanted to see the unwashed masses wallowing in squalor I could have visited London," Harry flicked him off as he kept driving.

"Just the local's, we're heading to the tourist area, the Las Vegas strip is known for drawing in the rich, powerful, and desperate, three of us are heirs to literal lines of nobility and 'Mione's parents have put enough money aside for her that her _grandkids_ won't have to work, I think we'll fit in much better there." Draco silently nodded in agreement as they approached what he could only assume was their destination. Lilly pecked him on the cheek as she scooted out of the car, feet hitting pavement the Slytherin seeker stretched languidly,

"We've got a rather massive suite available, so I suggest we unpack, get changed, and spend the next month filled with sin and debauchery!" The other three teens exchanged smirks and nodded in unison, yeah that sounded like a plan, as the valet took the now magically deprived Impala away the quartet was gabbing happily to themselves when they entered the lobby and came to a screeching halt.

Standing before them was the twins godfather and guardian Sirius Black and their Aunt Bellatrix Lupin, both were grinning madly at the teenagers, before excuses could be made, before fault could be thrown about Bellatrix stepped forward giggling,

"Lovelies! We just heard about your plans and decided to come along, did you know the biggest gun show in this country takes place this month, SHOT show or something like that, come come! Lets go get trashed and then we'll go blow stuff up, it will be such a lark!" Hermione and Draco quickly met each others eyes fear evident, turning back to their significant others they both shuddered at the look of glee in their emerald gazes, as one they yelled,

"Aunt Bella!" And wrapped the resident psychopath in their embrace, suddenly their quiet month away from England was looking to be anything but.

Sirius couldn't help himself, he was grinning like mad and it was all due to pride, his lovely charges had played, manipulated, and strait out lied to every person that was responsible for their well being to sneak off to Sin City. Honestly he could practically hear James approving laughter and Lily's disapproving clucking, the twins were his pride and joy and keeping them out of trouble was obvious punishment for the shite he pulled in his youth.

Thankfully Remus had agreed to let Bellatrix come along, Lillith and Hadrian viewed her as a teacher and a confidant and Bella still had enough composure to be a competent guardian when need be. Obviously Draco and Hermione were a bit on edge but he wasn't shocked by that, Hermione was horrified at the idea of getting caught breaking rules and Draco well...he was _annoyed_ that he was caught. That kind of made the old dog pleased with Lillith's choice in beau for some reason, snapping out of his thoughts he let his jaw drop as Lilly and Harry entered the main room of the suite.

The twins were both wearing black (they were Black's after all, naturally) accented with their houses colors, red for Harry and green for Lilly. Harry's suit was an immaculately cut Italian style complete with a silk black tie and blood red dress shirt, Lilly's dress was ankle length and had a slit leading up to her upper right thigh. It was open backed and the v-cut exposed a bit more cleavage then Sirius was comfortable with but he held his tongue, she topped the ensemble off with elbow length silk gloves and emerald studded earrings and necklace.

At this point Hermione and Draco exited their respective rooms and stopped short, Hermione was wearing a shiny knee length dress that shifted between obsidian black and dark red as she moved, her normally untamable hair was pulled into a heavy braid that wrapped around her neck and her jewlery was obviously rubies, she had gone with earrings and a bracelet but no necklace. Even accounting for the aging potion something looked off about her, Sirius realized with a bit of shock she was wearing makeup and heels, wondering exactly when his favorite bookworm had grown up he looked over to his nephew.

Draco for his part was wearing a sage green suit with a black shirt and green tie, a rather tasteful inversion of Harry's outfit, his long blonde hair was held back in a braid while his face was framed by his shoulder length bangs, the four youngsters stared each other down open mouthed for roughly thirty seconds before Bellatrix broke down laughing.

"Sweet Morgana you four need to get down to the Casino before you end up shagging on the floor! Come come!" All blushing now the teens followed the crazy eyed ravenette to the elevator, Sirius followed expertly spinning his cane, as the doors began to close Harry glanced to his role model,

"Sirius, any umm...restrictions on tonight?" Exchanging grins with Bellatrix he remained silent until they hit the main floor, as the doors opened he stepped out and turned to face the group, giving them a wink he left them with,

"Don't get caught."

* * *

**I think this may become a rainy day fic when I just need to write about ludicrous things happening in my characters lives, anyway hope you enjoyed what amounted to an introductory chapter, please REVIEW!**


End file.
